soul_calibur_and_fullmetal_alchemistfandomcom-20200214-history
Wrath
Wrath the Furious ''' is a Human-based Homunculus made by Father. Wrath is also the last Homunculus created by Father, making him the youngest of his kind. He was installed as Commander-in-Chief of Amestris, under the name '''King Bradley. Under his rule Amestris has went to war with its neighboring countries far more then ever and has instituted the use of Alchemists as state sanctioned living weapons. His greatest order almost saw the complete extermination of the Ishvalan people during the Ishvalan Civil War. Background Physical Appearance Wrath appears as an older man near sixty with an incredible physique for his age. He has a full head of black hair and a thick black mustache, and a blue tint to his right eye as he is seen to wear an eye patch over his left. Underneath his eye patch is "The Ultimate Eye", or his regular eye with the Ouroboros mark in place of the pupil and cornea. Wrath is usually seen to wear a blue, full length military issue coat and slacks with black dress shoes. Bradley is almost always seen with at least one sword on him, but has also been known to carry up to five and can wield all of them simultaneously. On occasions, he has been seen without his coat in battle, wearing his military issue slacks with suspenders and boots, along with a short-sleeve black undershirt. Other times, he is seen wearing a black vest with a white dress-shirt, dress pants, and formal shoes. Personality Despite the violent and killer nature of the sin he embodies, Wrath is actually one of the calmer of the Homunculi and rarely bickers with them, but when he is angered he unleashes his sin's full power. He has a slightly strange sense of humor and has a habit of doing rather odd things for someone of his status, such as joking with his subordinates, dressing up as a tourist while visiting Dublith to meet Izumi Curtis, giving melon bread as a gift to Edward Elric, ditching work to meet the brothers in the hospital, and jumping out of a window to get away from his attendants. He is also more lenient towards humans than his siblings, likely due to having lived among them for a long time. He also appears to secretly enjoy the complications that the Elrics and their friends have brought to Father's plans since he has lived a life where everything has been planned, controlled, or predicted, even at one point amusedly remarking to Mustang, after admitting his amazement at Human adaptability, "You Humans sure piss me off." However, he still shows some annoyance towards humans, sometimes referring to their constant meddling as bothersome, even admitting to being greatly frustrated with a little girl because of her crying at a military funeral (where he believed everyone should be respectfully quiet). He is also scornful of the idea of fealty or sacrificing one's life for others, believing only that the strong should survive and that the loss of one life can only be balanced by the loss of another. History Relationships Abilities *'Ultimate Eye': Wrath states that it's the ultimate eye that has allowed him to survive countless battles. He is capable of highly precise perception of details. It is because of this eye he has the ability to read and predict practically any move his opponent could make as well as the minute details and movements of his general surroundings. The eye's only weakness is that when there is a physical obstacle blocking its path, it is unable to provide Wrath with the predictions it normally would. Additionally, he has pointed out on multiple occasions that, while his eye is capable of reading any situation, his own aging body is often unable to keep up with the projected courses of action that his sight ability proposes to him. *'Master Swordsman Specialist': A formidable opponent in battle, Wrath strongly favors using swords, which he wields with deadly proficiency thanks to his unique gifts and lifetime of training, to the point where he can wield five blades simultaneously. Nevertheless, Wrath remains as one of the most powerful characters in the Fullmetal Alchemist series, and displayed by far, the highest level of skill when it comes to the art of swordsmanship among any character that appeared in the series, capable of easily fighting against both the second Greed and Fu simultaneously using only two daggers as well as being able to defeat the first Greed with ease and fight on par with a fellow master swordsman like Ling Yao during their first encounter (though the latter was having difficulty against him due to him carrying Lan Fan after her right arm was severely injured). With only a sword and a hand grenade, he was able to easily destroy a Briggs Tank. Even after being severely injured by Buccaneer and Ling/Greed and losing the usage of his Ultimate Eye, he proves himself to be more than capable of fighting evenly and even overpowering Scar, almost killing him twice. *'Master Martial Artist': *'High Intellect': He has also demonstrated himself to be extremely intelligent and skilled in all forms of military weapons. *'Peek Human Conditioning': Despite being a homunculus, Wrath's unique creation has resulted in the fact that the Philosopher's Stone which makes him inhuman is comprised of only one soul - his augmented physical abilities such as his remarkably high strength, speed, and agility are all his own, rather than being a product of the stone. However, due to the fact that his Philosopher's Stone contains only one soul, he does not have the immortality and regenerative abilities of his monstrous brethren. ** *'Natural Aging': Because of the nature of him being a human-based homunculus, Wrath was capable of physically ageing, which enabled him to pass off as an average human, allowing him to assimilate within the general population without suspicion. *'Aura Detection Immunity': The fact that his Philosopher's Stone is merged with a single soul also means he cannot be easily detected by people from Xing unlike his fellow homunculi. Equipment *'Various Swords' Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Homonculus Category:Male Category:Fullmetal Alchemist Characters Category:Playable Characters